


Foolish Flames Fanned

by Arya_Greenleaf



Series: Single Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Post-Avengers (2012), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn visits Loki's cell during the events of <em>Thor: The Dark World</em>.</p><p>A snapshot of a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Flames Fanned

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the prompt "I thought you were dead." from the wonderful [seamstress-in-training](http://seamstress-in-training.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Note: I know next to nothing about Sigyn in the comics, so this is very clearly not her. My Sigyn is mostly an OC, someone I have conjured up in my head as a match for Loki from what I've been able to gather from the little myth I've been able to read. If asked to describe her, I'd tell you she falls somewhere between Lagertha and Helga if you're familiar with _Vikings_. I'm not going to discuss my thoughts on whether or not I think Loki was acting of his own accord in the events of the Battle of New York here.
> 
> Rated Mature for vaguely suicidal thoughts on Loki's part.

He was lounging boredly, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly. She knew he was aware of her presence outside the shimmering cell wall. She let him play his game, feign ignorance. She could be as patient as he was impulsive.

That was what had worked so well between them—even if it had been short lived.

They were perfectly balanced. Alike and different. Both forces of nature, fire and air.

But it was also why their union had ultimately failed.

Though that wasn’t to say she didn’t still love him. And she was very certain she still occupied some space in his heart.

She watched him for several long minutes, daring him to make the first move. His brows raised as if to ask, _Shall we begin?_ He continued to stare ahead from where he laid.

“I thought you were dead.” His eyes closed, dark lashes fanning out across the apples of his cheeks. His lips curled into a smile, slow like molasses being poured. His belly shook with silent laughter. “No, you’re right. Of course I didn’t.”

Sigyn approached the cell and arranged herself on the ledge. It seemed Frigga had seen very well to his comfort, even if he was technically traitor and prisoner, never to be called _prince_ again.

At least that was what the word was.

The Aesir seemed to forget whom they spoke of.

“Oh, my Lopt. What have you done?”

He sat up quickly, his clothes rustling ad bare feet swishing across the smooth floor. He looked a little like _her_ Loki. Hair curly and soft, a flare of color in his cheeks, eyes wild with whatever convolution of thoughts and emotions were rocketing around within.

“Nothing that wouldn’t have been forgiven or praised if I had been my br—if I had been Thor.” He fixed his gaze on her and got to his feet, towering above her from his lofty height.

“Loki.”

His jaw worked over, tight and rolling. He ground his teeth in frustration. He swallowed hard and eased himself down onto the ledge on his side of the wall, mirroring Sigyn’s posture. He watched her hands as they smoothed her gown over her knees, soft woolen skirts sparkling with gold embroidery. He must have spotted his own motifs amongst the finer details at the hems of her sleeves.

“I was angry. And betrayed. And foolish.”

“You killed several people, if I understand correctly. A king among them.”

“ _Jotunn._ ”

“And are you not?” Loki’s lip curled in disgust. “Midgardians as well. Innocents, caught up in whatever was happening.” His eyes slipped to the side. “What _was_ happening?”

“I meant to die, you know.” He ran his hands though his hair, straightened his sleeves. “When I let go. To punish him. Them.”

“What about me?”

“Not you.” He paused, breathed in deep and let it out slowly. “I meant to die and I didn’t. Can’t even do that right. There was the Other. The Tesseract. Quite a bit of it is a blur. It feels… It feels like a fever dream. As if I wasn’t really there. But I know that I was. And I know that I wanted to rule. To prove I could. To take my birthright. I was willing to do what I must.” He smiled bitterly. “Foolish.”

“You had no right to Midgard.”

“Why are you always so damned sensible?”

Sigyn rose from her seat, brushing her fingers against the magical barrier between them, sending up tiny sparks. “I think I should leave you to your thoughts.”

“I shall have an eternity to spend with my thoughts.”

“We shall see.”

Loki got to his feet quickly, his frame tight coiled like a spring. His skin flushed with color, rippled with lines like scars, eyes flooded red. Quick as a flash, he leaned close to the cell wall, the magic shimmering in warning – _too close_ —and his own crackling about his fingers in wild green sparks. “You think Odin will ever let me out?”

Sigyn took him in. “Not Odin.”

It didn’t have to be Odin.

“Not frightened?” He sneered. His flesh began to pale and pinken, slowly and steadily.

“Should I be? You are still Loki—Odinson or Laufeyson.” Sigyn startled as another figure appeared within the cell, shimmering into sight. She sank to one knee elegantly. “My lady.”

Loki’s posture relaxed, not ready to strike but still on guard. “Frigga.”

“Am I disturbing something?”

Loki looked to Sigyn as she stood. “Not at all.”

It didn’t have to be Odin. Not when things were stirring—she felt it.

She smiled, the expression not reaching her eyes, and turned on her heel. The guards parted to allow her to climb the stairs, soft sounds of conversation trailing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> To send me a prompt, [check out this list](http://onheil-ferguson.tumblr.com/post/129620095915/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and then [drop me an ask](http://onheil-ferguson.tumblr.com/ask) with a pairing and your choice. Anon is usually on.


End file.
